


pastel polka dots (sequel to 'a man in a dress is nothing but scandalous, especially in the 60's')

by itsmaz410



Series: for the dress obsessed <3 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dresses!, Fluff, George is such a good boy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crossdressing i guess, paul is wearing a dress this time!!, this took longer than expected hhgjg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: George is proudly wearing dresses and skirts now, Paul wants to give it a try.





	pastel polka dots (sequel to 'a man in a dress is nothing but scandalous, especially in the 60's')

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i saw that ppl really r e a l l y loved george wearing a dress, so i did it for paul!!  
hope yall enjoy <3  
(kinda wanna get ringo n john in dresses now hfjj)
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410

Ever since George had been shown nothing but pure acceptance for his new desire to wear feminine clothes, he had begun to wear more of them around the house. And he seemed much more comfortable like that, smiling and even batting his thick eyelashes playfully, earning many giggles from the rest of them.  
One bright and cheerful morning, George had sat at the dining table, wearing a sweet red silk dress with white lace adorning the chest, smoking a cigarette calmly as he buttered his slightly burnt toast. Ringo had grinned like a little madman, watching his beautiful boyfriend with the most loving gaze he could possibly muster.

Paul had been honestly inspired by the brunette, seeing how liberated and relieved he was as he dressed in cozy little gowns and heels, even curling the ends of his hair sometimes. He wanted to feel that kind of freedom. Before George had decided to dress like he wanted to, Paul hadn't seen how much pure positivity came from wearing different kinds of clothes. He had never spoken up about it, though. He didn't really feel the same amount of desperateness that George had to wear a dress.

He and John were taking a calming break from their scheduled dancing session, which often involved them cheering and whooping as Little Richard screamed from the record player, or they'd be waltzing clumsily as Elvis's velvety voice crooned through the house.  
They were wrapped up in eachother upon the cheap but comfortable couch, the afternoon sun warm as it illuminates John's soft skin.  
Paul's fingers dance gently across his boyfriend's arm, feeling soft as he giggles to himself.

Paul is rather casual as he murmurs, "John, love?"  
John lifts his head from Paul's shoulder and adjusts his glasses, smiling warmly. So, Paul continues, calm and collected in the gentle sunlight.  
"Y'know how Geo s'wearing dresses an' stuff recently?"  
"Mmhm, I think it's a good form of self expression, babe, like, he seems much happier now. And even though the world might be a fuckin' bitch and judge, we don't. This house is a safe space, you know what I mean?"  
Paul's smile is true as he agrees, not afraid at all now that John had clearly displayed his support of men wearing feminine clothes. Besides, who would be judgemental? George always looked damn beautiful in those dresses.

"Was thinkin' of asking George if I could borrow his clothes," Paul mumbles, gazing at his boyfriends eyes as he speaks, noticing the minuscule hazel sheen in the mass of lightened brown.  
John falls quiet for a moment, then nods, seeming rather unsurprised by Paul's little confession of sorts. He grins cheekily at his blushing boyfriend, seeing how pink his cheeks and ears flush. "Wonder how you'll look in a dress, aye? So, like, what made ye wanna try it, babe?"  
Paul didn't have to think twice as he responds, shifting his weight gently so that John's poor leg wouldn't begin to cramp up.  
"George. Like, as you said, he seems real happy, so I wanna see if I feel like that," Paul explains, fiddling gently with John's fingers as he smiles widely at the mere thought of George. That guy was full of sunshine.  
"Wouldn't be opposed ta seein' you all pretty in a dress, to be honest, love," John says, resting his head back on Paul's shoulder with a lazy little smile adorning his lips. 

God, he really adored Paul.  
He really fucking did. From their daily dancing sessions that often annoyed George and Ringo, to the quiet moments where they talked about slightly serious topics, he found himself smiling constantly each time they were together. Even if they were cooking something together, he'd often fuck up the recipe and snicker as they had to restart.  
But he also loved Paul, not just their relationship.  
He loved his boyfriend's loving intimate gaze, the softened lips that parted in a sudden cackle, the dark hair that felt as soft as a baby bird's downy feathers. The way Paul listened so intently whenever somebody spoke to him, the way he spoke in the softest voices, even the way he fucking blinked made John all soft inside.  
He just really, truly, unabashedly loved his boyfriend. 

Later that evening, Paul pokes his head shyly into George's room, his eyes wide. He didn't often ask others to help him out, but he truly was nothing short of clueless when it came down to something like this.  
George was quiet, hunched over a thick novel, eyes dancing over the many words that were printed upon the yellowed pages, dressed in a warm purple striped sweater and denim shorts. His dark hair falls in front of his eyes, but he doesn't make to move it. He was completely and fully engrossed in his reading. Ringo was taking a shower, so George had some time alone for a while. 

Paul knocks upon the door quietly, letting out a little giggle as George starts suddenly, nearly losing his spot in his book as his head jerks up. "Jesus fucking- Oh, Paul! Ah, ye scared me. What d'ye need, mate?"

George was a goddamned inspiration. He had been extremely reserved before he tried wearing dresses, but now he was always popping in to say a cheery greeting, eyes bright. He always had a sunny smile upon his face, too. It was really, really lovely to have such a positive presence in the house, and George seemed to know that as well. Everyone had quickly found that George was their little ray of soft sunshine that shined gently on dewy grass.  
It was wonderful. 

"Yer not wearing your dresses today?"  
Paul enters George's quaint little bedroom, hazel eyes twinkling while he sits beside the brunette, lighting a cigarette as he looks at the outfit he's wearing. George chuckles and shakes his head, pushing his hair out of his dark eyes. "Eh, not feelin' fancy enough. Shorts an' a sweater will do me fer now."  
Paul giggles and exhales the smoke into the air. Then he just decides to simply ask, not wanting for the moment to dull. Though it probably wouldn't with George, it'd most likely lapse into comfortable silence.  
"Hey, Geo, what dresses do ye have on offer fer me ta wear?"  
When he hears Paul's question George's face lights up with awe, eyes softening. He couldn't express how excited he felt to finally help someone else with different clothing choices, and he just brings Paul into a tight loving hug, beaming into his shoulder.  
"I have so so many. Like, the first one I ever bought, the ombre floor length dress? I only wear that for special occasions since it's grown to be really important to me. And then I tried out silk dresses, and they were so comfortable? Silk is fucking freezing, but you love the texture instantly. I've got like, pastel 50's type dresses that end at your knee with a tiny pleated kinda skirt, and there's thin belts that go round your middle, and they're fucking adorable-", Paul quickly cuts off George's passionate ramble by gasping at the mention of 50's style dresses.

Soon enough, Paul's picked out a 50's themed dress.  
It's pale sunshine yellow, with tiny white polka dots all over the soft fabric. There's a rounded white collar and a white thin belt to go with the whole set. Paul loves it, running his hands over it with a jubilant, gleeful smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  
George easily helps him dress, buttoning up the back of it with skilled, quick fingers. He beams proudly at Paul, because the guy begins to twirl around barefoot, giggling excitedly. It's kind of reminiscent to his first reaction to wearing a dress. The sweet little dress ends just above his knees, and the waist clings to Paul's frame, accentuating his body type perfectly. 

"Wait, wait, George, can we show the boys, please?"  
"Oh, of course, they'll love you, mate," George replies, his smile audible through his words. Paul giggles eagerly, bouncing happily on his toes.  
So after they pick out some small yellow ballet flats that don't really fit Paul's feet, George exits his room with a huge beam. Paul's still in there, preparing for his grand entrance. He's honestly so excited for the reactions he'll get.  
Paul decides easily that he probably won't wear a dress as frequently as George does, but he would rather enjoy dressing up every now and then. He actually feels more inclined toward wearing makeup. He'd make his lips even more poutier and watch John swoon. 

George strides into the living room.  
"Boys! Got sumthin' amazing ta show ye all! Ritchie, babe, are ye lookin' presentable?" He calls toward the bathroom door, which is still closed.  
Ringo exits the bathroom dramatically in a huge cloud of steam, dark hair wet and curly upon his damp neck, dressed in nothing but a cotton towel that sat upon his waist. Woah. Tearing his eyes away, George sees that John has excitedly perched himself on the couch.  
"There's sumthin' I wanna show ye both. Oh, Paulie dear!" He sings out in a ridiculously feminine falsetto, his voice cracking slightly from the strain of going so high.  
Paul throws open George's bedroom door, stretching out one leg to pretend as if he were teasing them all. Ringo giggles loudly. Then Paul practically twirls out, a huge smile on his face, ending his little fun performance with a perfect curtsy. 

When John sees his blushing boyfriend wearing the sweet yellow polka dot dress, his jaw drops and his eyes are quickly filled with enormous amounts of awe. He gazes at Paul, blinking slowly and never stopping his dopey little smile.  
He's fucking head over heels, George realises. God, that's precious.

Ringo leaps up to hug Paul, beaming. "You're wearin' a fuckin' dress!" John softly mumbles to himself, "Oh my god, he's wearing a dress.."  
Ringo is now twirling Paul around the living room excitedly, while John is practically frozen with adoration. George leans over quietly, touching the guy's shoulder. "Mate, ye really should swoop him into a kiss or sumthin', be cute, why don't ye? Ye look a bit silly with yer mouth hanging open like that." 

In seconds, John's smoothly stealing Paul from Ringo with gentle hands, his eyes locking onto Paul's hazel ones. It's a moment where they get caught up in eachother's gazes, little smiles tugging at their soft lips. Ringo and George watch the two proudly. John puts slight pressure on Paul's back, eyes warm and welcoming as their lips soon meet.  
It's like heaven, Paul thinks, as his doe eyes flutter closed, melting into the love that he feels from his boyfriend. The kiss isn't even really about the dress at this point, it's just because the emotions they both felt had invited them to kiss the other.

Ringo and George share a sweet little smooch in the back, unable to stop their joyful smiles.


End file.
